Teenage Dream
by PandaPalz22
Summary: fluffy one-shot future!Klaine Blaine takes Kurt back to where it all began. First fic so be nice please


**Teenage dream**

Author's note:

This is my first fanfiction so reviews would be helpful

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or its characters

Summary: fluffy one-shot future!Klaine Blaine takes Kurt back to where it all began

Sorry rubbish at summaries

Blaine had a master plan. He and Kurt had just finished college and went back to Lima to collect their things to move to an apartment in the New York Theatre district.

Kurt had a degree in music and performing arts. Blaine got a degree as well in music.

When all of Blaine's stuff was packed, into boxes in the moving truck, he went to Kurt's house to collect him and all his hundreds of boxes.

When he got there and Kurt was busy putting his things in the truck, Blaine took Burt into the living room to ask him something.

Before Burt could say anything Blaine started to talk "I love your son more than anything in the world and with your permission Sir I would like to marry him."

Burt was speechless at this declaration. But even though Burt was naturally protective of Kurt he could see the love in Blaine's hazel eyes. "If I give you permission to marry my son, will you treat him right and not take advantage of him?" Burt said sternly. "I would never dream of it Sir" Blaine replied quickly.

"Good, then you have my permission to marry Kurt" Burt said. "Thank you Sir" Blaine said shaking Burt's hand. As Blaine was walking out the room Burt said "oh and kid, call me Burt." Blaine nodded and walked out to find Kurt waiting for him in the car. "Ready to go?" Kurt said jumping up and down in his seat excitedly. "Yes but can we stop off somewhere before going to the airport?" Blaine said trying to mask his nervousness. "Sure anywhere in particular?" Kurt asked curiously. "Yes but it's a surprise" Blaine answered while climbing into the driver's seat.

When they arrived at their destination Blaine turned off the car and walked round to open Kurt's door for him. "Ever the gentleman" Kurt said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. But as Kurt looked up at where Blaine had brought him he raised his eyebrows "seriously Blaine, Dalton?"

Once Blaine explained how much Dalton meant to him, he dragged Kurt inside the so familiar halls of the main Dalton building. As they walked through the halls pointing out where they had their old classes, Blaine directed Kurt towards Dalton's main spiral staircase. "Now stand on the 3rd step for me, I want to show you something" Blaine said when they were at the bottom. Kurt did as he was told and waited to see what Blaine was going to show him.

Blaine whistled twice and out from the surrounding classrooms came 10 or 20 boys all of which wearing the old Dalton uniform. "Blaine what is going on?" Kurt said stunned. Of course Kurt knew all the boys; he was on the warblers with them back when he was at Dalton. Instead of answering Kurt's question Blaine opened his mouth and started to sing.

While they were singing they started dance the same routine as they did the first time in the senior commons.

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was a wreck

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

When they finished, Blaine walked up and Kurt took his hands and lead him down so he was now in front facing the group of boys. After Kurt had calmed down a bit, Blaine knew it was now or never. He sank down onto one knee in front of Kurt and took one of his hands. Kurt gasped at what Blaine was doing but remained silent waiting for Blaine to speak. Blaine took a deep breath and started to recite the speech he had been memorising for a week "Kurt you are the most important person in my life, my inspiration, my world, my everything. I could not imagine what my life would be like without you. Will you marry me?" After that Blaine pulled a red velvet box out from his jeans pocket. Inside the box was a plain silver band with 'teenage dream' inscribed in curly writing. After Kurt saw the ring he was sure it was a dream. But it wasn't a dream this was better than any dream he had ever had. After thinking it over for a couple of seconds Kurt nearly threw himself into Blaine's arms while continuously answering "yes, yes, yes".


End file.
